Obsession
by Alliya Uchiwa
Summary: "J'ai combattu, sauvé le monde et versé les larmes en hommage aux disparus. Il est temps pour moi de tourner la page et de commencer un nouveau chapitre. [...] Prépare-toi, Sasuke. Prépare-toi, parce que j'arrive…"


Bien le bonjour à tous !

En attendant le prochain chapitre de la Flamme Perdue en cours d'écriture, voici mon dernier OS sur Naruto, qui n'a aucun rapport avec mes écrits précédents, et qui traine dans mon Pc depuis quelques mois.

Le style est un peu particulier et j'ai quelques précisions à faire. Déjà, je ne sais pas vraiment où on en est en sortie officielle, mais sinon, je pense pouvoir dire ATTENTION SPOILERS jusqu'au chapitre…enfin, on va dire jusqu'aux conflits directs entre les principaux protagonistes de la guerre. Je l'ai par contre écrit avant de connaître l'identité de Tobi et tous ses grands projets donc après ça, j'ai changé l'histoire.

Ensuite, je vais donner un avertissement. Cet OS est orienté YAOI, même s'il n'y a rien de vraiment explicite. On pourrait même voir les choses autrement… Bref, vous comprendrez en lisant. Mais pour ceux qui n'aiment même pas les allusions, mieux vaudrait passer votre chemin ^^'

Ensuite… ne me demandez pas d'où est venue cette idée. Je crois que j'avais lu une fic juste avant et que ça m'a inspirée… A vous de me dire ce que donne le résultat de cette poussée d'inspiration !

Enfin, assez de blabla, place au texte ! Enjoy !

**Obsession mortelle**

Les équipes de secours s'agitent dans tous les sens, tandis qu'à l'horizon, le soleil commence à pointer. La Quatrième Grande Guerre ninja vient de s'achever, après une bataille épique, sur plusieurs fronts, qui a duré toute une journée et toute une nuit. Kabuto est mort. Madara, le vrai, est retourné dans la tombe qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter. Et celui qui a causé ce carnage, l'imposteur qui s'est fait appeler Tobi avant de prendre le nom de Madara, est tombé lui aussi, il y a presque une heure. La Guerre est finie. L'alliance des villages ninja l'a emporté. Mais les cris de victoires n'ont pas duré. Car à présent, c'est le temps des pleurs et de la souffrance. A présent, on soigne les blessés et on compte les morts.

Le vrai visage de la guerre, dans toute son horreur. L'Histoire racontera probablement les combats terribles qui se sont déroulés. Les générations futures loueront le courage et la force des cinq Kage qui ont tout donné, et failli tout perdre, pour vaincre Uchiha Madara, relevé d'entre les morts. Les manuels évoqueront peut être les affrontements déchirants entre d'anciens alliés, élèves, professeurs, membres de la même famille, ou encore amis et les êtres chers morts en héros et ramenés à la vie par un pouvoir interdit. Les professeurs de tous les pays évoqueront, du moins tant que les conflits entre villages ninjas ne réapparaitrons pas, le combat épique ayant opposé le malveillant et fou Tobi, dont le vrai nom ne sera jamais connu, aux Jinchuuriki encore vivants et aux ninjas de l'Alliance venus en renforts. Tout cela restera dans l'Histoire.

Mais ce qui ne sera probablement pas retenu, ou moins pas compris, sera le coût de cette guerre insensée. Un coût à la hauteur de cette grande guerre. Matériel, bien sûr, mais des bâtiments peuvent être reconstruits, un village rebâti. Les morts, eux, ne reviennent jamais. Et il en sera ainsi, tant que l'horrible secret de _l'edo tensei_ restera perdu avec ses deux utilisateurs. Les manuels ne retranscriront probablement pas l'ampleur des pertes. Ils les chiffreront, peut être avec exactitude, mais ils ne pourront jamais faire passer l'horreur et la souffrance des rescapés. Ils ne pourront jamais enseigner l'horreur réelle de la guerre. Cela, c'est le fardeau et le devoir des survivants.

Le notre.

Nous qui avons combattu pour notre village, pour nos alliés, pour nos amis… Pour notre futur. Nous qui avons vu le vrai visage de la guerre, qui avons vu mourir des proches…. Nous, nous n'oublierons pas. Nous serons les témoins de l'horreur et jusqu'à notre dernier jour, nous nous souviendrons, et nous agirons, pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Car personne ne devrait avoir à pleurer la perte de personnes chères, de cette manière…

C'est peut être une vision utopique. Je suis peut être idéaliste, on me l'a souvent dit. Mais je veux y croire. Pour mes propres convictions, et parce que nombreux sont morts en me confiant leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. Mon père et ma mère, Ero-senin, Nagato, Konan, et d'une certaine manière, Itachi… Alors je veux y croire. Croire que nous pourrons éviter à l'avenir ces massacres dépourvus de sens. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de l'Histoire, les cinq nations shinobi se sont unies pour faire face à un ennemi commun. Les vieilles rancunes sont été oubliées au profit d'un objectif commun bien plus grand, bien plus important. Si seulement les choses pouvaient rester ainsi… trop de gens sont déjà morts. Trop de larmes ont déjà été versées.

Les miennes en ont fait parti, même si mes pertes à moi datent d'avant ce jour. Je n'ai perdu aucun de mes proches aujourd'hui, et si une quelconque divinité existe, je l'en remercie. Mon cœur a déjà suffisamment saigné comme ça. Assis au sommet d'un monticule de gravas mêlant troncs arrachés et rochers éclatés, j'observe les équipes de médic-nin des cinq villages s'affairer autour des blessés. Je peux voir Sakura-chan penchée sur un ninja inconscient, luttant pour le sauver malgré sa fatigue. Ino et Hinata font de même, un peu plus loin. Les autres sont là, aussi, blessés, mais toujours vivants. Mes amis de ma promotion, les junins qui nous ont encadrés et enseignés. J'aperçois même ce crétin de Sai non loin de Sakura-chan. Bee-san s'agite de l'autre côté du camp de fortune, auprès de ses compagnons. Je sais également que Tsunade baa-chan et Gaara ont survécu, même s'ils sont actuellement entre les mains d'autres médic-nins. Ils sont vivants, tous, et j'aimerais que cela dure. Ils vivent, mais d'autres, eux, ont péri. Et c'est pour eux que je pleure à présent. Je leur dédie mes larmes, à eux que je ne connaissais pas, mais que je n'oublierai jamais. Je pleure maintenant, alors que personne ne me regarde, afin de faire mon deuil dès maintenant, et pouvoir être fort et une source de soutien pour les autres quand les cérémonies en hommage pour tous nos disparus commenceront.

Aux yeux des cinq grandes nations shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto est à présent un héros qui a permis de vaincre le mal et de rétablir la paix. On va attendre des choses de lui, de moi, et je ne souhaite pas les décevoir. C'est mon rôle, le fardeau que j'ai accepté de porter. Que j'ai toujours voulu porter, en un sens… J'ai toujours rêvé d'être respecté et aimé. De devenir Hokage, bien sûr, mais bien plus que ça, de voir mon existence reconnue, d'avoir des amis et des personnes qui me seraient chères et qui ressentiraient la même chose. J'ai tout cela aujourd'hui. Et c'est probablement pour cela que j'ai pu triompher de Tobi, ou quel que soit son nom. Lui était seul, s'est battu pour lui seul. Moi je me suis battu pour mes amis, et pour tous ceux qui m'ont accordé leur confiance et qui ont compté sur moi pour remporter la victoire.

Aujourd'hui, ils me regardent, m'apprécient, m'admirent ou m'aiment. Pour eux, je suis Uzumaki Naruto, le gamin turbulent, stupide et imprévisible qui a pourtant permis de sauver le monde. Je suis le Jinchuriki de Kurama, que le monde connait sous le nom de Kyubi. Je suis le jeune homme puissant, mais naïf qui poursuit un rêve idéaliste. Aux yeux de tous ceux rassemblés en contre bas, je suis un peu tout cela.

Et pourtant… pourtant. Aucun d'eux ne me connait vraiment. Personne ne connait le vrai Uzumaki Naruto, et c'est très bien ainsi. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de connaître ce qui se cache au fond de moi. En fait, une seule personne a ce droit.

Toi.

Tu ne me connais pas réellement non plus, bien sûr, même si parfois tu aurais pu lire la vérité dans mes yeux. Dans mon âme, lorsqu'elle a rencontré la tienne. Mais tu n'en as jamais pris la peine, n'est ce pas ? Et tu ne m'as jamais donné beaucoup d'occasions. Je ne peux pas trop t'en vouloir, d'un autre côté. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me comprendre moi-même, et je suis devenu très fort pour dissimuler cette partie là de moi. Mais c'est terminé, à présent. Maintenant que la Guerre est finie et que les personnes qui me sont chères sont plus ou moins en sécurité, je vais pouvoir laisser tout cela de côté pour me concentrer sur l'objectif que j'ai muselé depuis trop longtemps. J'ai combattu, sauvé le monde et versé les larmes en hommage aux disparus. Il est temps pour moi de tourner la page et de commencer un nouveau chapitre. Je répondrai à leurs attentes, bien sûr, parce que la partie de moi… « lumineuse », dirons-nous, le désire. Mais le temps est venu de satisfaire l'autre…

Il est temps de m'occuper de toi, Sasuke. Grand temps de te ramener.

Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas naïf, et encore moins idéaliste. Dès ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai vu la face la plus sombre de l'homme. Tu m'as reproché de ne pas pouvoir comprendre. De ne pas pouvoir _te_ comprendre. Mais en vérité, c'est toi qui n'as pas compris. Comme les autres. J'ai appris bien avant toi ce qu'est la haine et la souffrance. Quant tu grandis sans parents, sans famille et sans amour, quand les regards posés sur toi n'expriment que mépris, crainte ou haine, tu apprends à te protéger et à survivre. Et à haïr. A haïr ce monde injuste dans lequel tu n'as jamais demandé à naître, et ces gens qui ne veulent pas de toi et t'isolent dans cette solitude qui te ronge et te tue. Tu ne l'as jamais su, n'est ce pas ? Que j'ai haï Konoha et ses habitants bien avant toi, et avec peut être encore plus de force que tu ne le fais aujourd'hui. Et pourtant c'est le cas. La partie sombre de mon âme, qui n'a rien à voir avec Kudama, est née bien avant la tienne. Mais la différence, entre toi et moi, c'est que la lumière a résisté et que l'espoir n'a pas complètement disparu. Il a failli. La lumière a vacillé, ce jour là, avec Mizuki-sensei. Je ne pense pas qu'Iruka-sensei sache qu'il m'a réellement sauvé, ce jour là… Il a rétabli l'équilibre. L'ombre en moi s'est rendormie.

Mais elle a eu quelques sursauts de conscience. Lors de certains combats. Dans lequel tu étais concerné ou impliqué, d'ailleurs. Elle s'est agitée pas mal, lors de notre affrontement dans la vallée de la fin. C'est ta faute, Sasuke. La partie sombre en moi n'est jamais autant sollicitée que lorsque cela te concerne. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre pourquoi. Et encore plus pour vraiment l'accepter. Pour dire vrai, j'ai eu la révélation, si on peut dire ça, lorsque j'ai commencé à être en paix avec toutes les parties de moi même. J'ai commencé à comprendre lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à mon double obscur, sur l'île, lors de mon entrainement pour contrôler Kurama. Seulement, à ce moment là, je n'avais pas le temps de me pencher sur les désirs de cette partie là de moi. J'ai commencé à comprendre, mais j'ai du laisser cela de côté le temps de terminer l'entrainement. Et la guerre n'a rien arrangé… Il a fallu que je tombe sur ton frère, pour pouvoir y repenser. Et que je frôle la mort contre Tobi pour réaliser et accepter. Cela n'a duré que quelques instants, mais dans cette infime éternité, j'ai pu faire face à mes regrets. A mon plus grand regret.

Toi.

Je n'aime pas avoir de regrets. Cela m'a foutu en rogne, et je suis revenu. Et je l'ai tué. Et à présent, tu vas avoir droit à ma pleine attention. Parce qu'il est grand temps que je t'apprenne ce que j'ai finalement compris. Que le monde l'apprenne aussi s'il le faut.

Tu m'appartiens.

Oh, j'imagine très bien ton regard et ton sourire méprisant, voir fâché, face à ce fait. Mais cela ne change rien à la réalité. Tu m'appartiens, à moi et à moi seul. Et le moment est venu pour moi de veiller à ce que tu le comprennes et ne l'oublie plus jamais.

Oui, Sasuke, tu m'appartiens. Et ce depuis le jour de notre première rencontre. Depuis le premier moment où nos regards se sont croisés. T'en souviens-tu ? Probablement pas. Ou bien tu ne le reconnaitras jamais. Ce n'est pas grave. Moi je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, comme si c'était hier et non pas il y a 12 ans. Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce petit jardin où j'aimais me rendre pour jouer, tout seul bien sûr, puisque les adultes refusaient de laisser leurs enfants jouer avec moi. Ils m'avaient encore fait le coup du regard méprisant et haineux, tout en quittant le parc. Ma haine s'était réveillée, je l'avais sentie gonfler en moi, ne demandant qu'à exploser. Et puis mon regard avait croisé deux puits d'obscurité. Tu étais là, de l'autre côté du jardin, dissimulé timidement derrière un arbre. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais oublié toute la haine que je ressentais une seconde avant.

Tu étais mon opposé, sombre en apparence quand moi j'étais physiquement lumineux, discret quand j'étais exubérant. Mais la vérité se trouvait dans nos yeux. C'étaient tes yeux noirs qui contenaient la lumière. Une lumière qui a ravivé la mienne. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher de toi. Tu t'étais apparemment sauvé, et ton frère est venu te chercher. Je ne me souvenais pas de son visage, c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas reconnu quand il est revenu pour m'enlever. Je me souvenais juste que ses yeux aussi sombres que les tiens ne m'avaient pas regardé avec mépris. Mais il n'était pas important, alors je l'avais oublié. Il n'y avait que toi, à ce moment là. Je me souviens encore de la douleur que j'avais ressentie en te regardant partir. Mais aussi de l'espoir. Il y avait autre chose, mais j'étais bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce que j'avais ressenti instinctivement. Nous n'avions que 4 ans, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les deux parts de mon âme se sont mises d'accord, ce jour là. Tu m'appartenais.

Par la suite, nous n'avons pu nous croiser que de loin, mais cela suffisait. Tu apaisais l'obscurité en moi. Peut être que c'était l'innocence et la pureté qui émanaient de toi à l'époque, cette impression de… fragilité qui donnait envie de te protéger… Il faudra que je te dise ça en face, un de ces jours. J'imagine déjà la tête que tu feras ! Mais passons. A l'école aussi, je ne pouvais que t'observer de loin. Tu avais toujours ta cour d'admiratrice, même aussi jeune, et je ne pouvais pas t'approcher, moi l'enfant méprisé et monstrueux. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je les enviais, tous ces enfants qui pouvaient t'approcher et te parler, au point de presque vouloir les frapper. Les premières manifestations de mon instinct possessif, sûrement. Mais je ne le faisais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses toi aussi. Alors je te regardais de loin, jouant les idiots plein de vie, et je puisais de la force dans ta lumière.

Et puis tout a basculé. Itachi a été contraint de massacrer votre clan, te laissant seul survivant. Et ta lumière s'est éteinte. Mon cœur s'est glacé, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés à nouveau, après cela. Il y avait tant d'obscurité dans tes yeux noirs, tant de souffrance et de… haine. Cela a ravivé la mienne. Ma lumière, qui avait recommencé à croitre, a vacillé. J'ai failli sombrer à nouveau, tu sais. J'en voulais à ceux qui t'avaient fait ça, qui t'avaient volé ton innocence. Et inconsciemment, je pense que je m'en voulais aussi, à moi qui n'avais pas su te préserver. Qui n'avais pas su protéger ce qui m'appartenait. Ridicule, n'est ce pas ? Mais ce genre de chose n'est jamais logique. Oui, j'ai failli sombrer avec toi. Sans Iruka-sensei, qui commençait à prendre soin de moi…

Alors je me suis protégé. Protégé de ton obscurité. Tu ne le sais pas, mais j'ai été malade plusieurs jours après ça. Le docteur qu'avait fait venir Iruka-sensei ne trouvait pas ce qui clochait chez moi, mais je n'allais pas bien. Avec le recul, je me dis que c'est la lutte qui s'est déroulée en moi qui m'a affaibli. Pour me protéger de toi, j'ai du inconsciemment essayer de couper le lien qui nous unissait. J'ai du refouler tout ce que tu représentais. Ou du moins, j'ai commencé à faire semblant, à me voiler la face. Le lien ne s'est jamais brisé, bien sûr, Mais j'ai commencé à t'être hostile. A tout faire pour te surpasser, toi le petit génie. Et puis il y a eu Sakura-chan. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je peux dire que je l'aime sincèrement, mais comme une amie proche, une sœur chère à mon cœur. Mais à l'époque, je pense que je l'avais choisie pour essayer de mettre un nouveau mur entre toi et moi. Elle était mignonne, intelligente… Et elle était complètement folle de toi. Cela a plu également à mon sentiment de rivalité que j'éprouvais envers toi. Si je pouvais l'amener à m'aimer, moi, à me préférer à toi, alors cela serait une sacrée victoire.

Cela n'a pas marché bien sûr. Cela ne pouvait pas marcher, pour plusieurs raisons que je comprends aujourd'hui. Déjà parce que, je le sais bien, je n'étais qu'un crétin incapable de réussir quoi que ce soit. Un crétin avec un rêve de reconnaissance et de grandeur qui lui permettait de continuer malgré tout, même en se ridiculisant. Et la lumière en moi voulait maintenir l'apparence de naïveté et d'aveuglement pour dissimuler le gouffre d'obscurité et de réalisme. Difficile dans ces conditions de plaire à une fille. Et puis, je l'ai compris ensuite, Sakura était un béguin d'enfance, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne l'aimais pas comme je pensais le faire. Je voulais la protéger, oui mais je savais qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas. Et si je me battais pour la protéger, je ne le faisais pas pour qu'elle devienne mienne. L'obscurité en moi restait indifférente.

Tu sais, Sasuke, j'avais presque fini par me convaincre que tu n'étais qu'un crétin prétentieux indigne d'intérêt. Que je devais cesser de te chercher et de vouloir te surpasser. Et puis nous nous sommes retrouvés ensembles dans l'équipe 7. Et toi, teme, tu as commencé à détruire le mur que j'avais monté entre nous. Oh, je me doute que c'était tout à fait involontaire de ta part. Parce que tu étais fidèle à ton « nouveau » toi. Froid, distant, méprisant, dédaigneux… et toute une liste de joyeux adjectifs du même ordre. Tu m'énervais, plus que jamais… mais tu ne m'en obsédais aussi que plus. Tu es définitivement devenu mon rival, celui que je devais surpasser et vaincre, coûte que coûte. J'avais viré masochiste, pourrait-on croire… mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

Non, si tu as pu commencer ton travail de sape, c'est parce que par moment, j'apercevais en toi la lumière que je pensais disparue. Ce n'était que de toutes petites flammes, rapidement soufflées, mais… malgré tes sarcasmes, tu m'as aidé quand j'avais des problèmes sérieux. Tu t'es entrainé jour et nuit avec moi, exacerbant notre sentiment de rivalité. Tu as failli mourir en me protégeant. Puis tu m'as reconnu comme rival, et ce faisant, comme ton égal. Après tout ça, comment voulais-tu que je ne ressente rien ?

Bien sûr, cela n'a pas duré. Tu as rencontré Orochimaru, et tout s'est écroulé. Alors que ma haine s'endormait, la tienne s'est ravivée, d'autant plus après avoir croisé le chemin de ton frère. J'y ai contribué, aussi, je le comprends. Tu étais comme moi, tu n'appréciais pas de voir ton rival gagner en puissance et prendre de l'avance. Je devenais plus fort, et ton obscurité ne le supportait pas.

Et tu es parti.

Tu as embrassé tes ténèbres et tu as fui. Oui, fui. Tu t'es montré lâche, Sasuke, et tu as abandonné la lutte au profit de la facilité. Et quand nous nous sommes finalement affrontés, dans la vallée de la fin… ce jour là, j'ai échoué, une fois de plus. J'ai été trop faible pour te protéger. Encore. Te protéger de toi-même. Plus que mes blessures physiques, c'est ça qui m'a réellement blessé. Je n'ai pu tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Sakura-chan, mais aussi à moi-même. Je t'ai fait défaut, une fois de trop, parce que je n'étais pas assez fort. J'ai longtemps pensé que tu avais renoncé à ta dernière parcelle de lumière, ce jour là, mais… Tu m'as épargné, après ça. Et je ne crois pas à ton histoire de caprice.

Tu n'as pas pu me tuer, Sasuke. Et ce faisant, tu as scellé ton sort.

Parce qu'en partant ce jour là, en me laissant derrière toi, tu as ébréché dangereusement la prison dans laquelle j'avais enfermé mon obscurité. Je n'ai pas aimé ne pas avoir pu te ramener. Ma faiblesse me dégoutait. Alors je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans l'entrainement. Car au fond de moi, je l'avais compris, ou plutôt, l'obscurité en moi l'avait compris. Je n'avais pas le droit de te revendiquer comme mien si je n'avais pas la puissance nécessaire. Tu es un animal blessé et furieux, Sasuke, et tu ne te soumettras qu'à quelqu'un capable de te vaincre, et par extension, de te protéger, du monde et de toi-même. Je n'en étais pas capable, à ce moment là. J'ai tout fait pour y remédier.

Je n'ai laissé aucun obstacle se dresser sur mon chemin. Cela a été long, et laborieux. Un chemin pavé de larmes, de joie ou de tristesse. Et aujourd'hui, assis sur mon monticule, et tandis que Kurama aide mon corps à guérir, je sais que j'ai enfin la puissance nécessaire. Tu es devenu fort, plus fort encore que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, je le sais Sasuke. Mais cela ne changera rien. Parce que désormais, ce n'est plus seulement une question de puissance. Ma résolution n'est plus la même qu'avant et c'est ce qui fera la différence.

La lumière en moi rêvait de reconnaissance, d'obtenir la force nécessaire de protéger les miens et d'à terme, devenir Hokage. Elle désirait également protéger l'ami que tu es.

La bête, l'obscurité, elle, se satisfait de la gloire, bien sûr, mais rêve de chasse et de capture. Elle ne désire que récupérer ce qui lui appartient.

Prépare-toi, Sasuke.

Fuis-moi et je te poursuivrai, jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le faut.

Viens à moi pour me combattre, je t'attendrais.

Choisi ta voie, Sasuke, celle du lâche ou du guerrier, les deux me vont. Le résultat sera le même, au final. Tu reviendras là où est ta place, avec moi.

Après tout, j'ai même la bénédiction de ta famille, en un sens, puisqu'Itachi t'a confié à moi, à deux reprises même. Avant, et après sa mort. Il ne pensait peut être pas à ça quand il l'a fait. Il me demandait sûrement simplement de te remettre dans le droit chemin. Ou peut savait-il… Au fond, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Les yeux d'Itachi ont vu beaucoup de choses, et je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que lui avait su voir en moi ce que personne n'a pu, et que j'ai mis tant de temps à comprendre moi-même. Je me moque de ce que pensent les autres, Sasuke, ton frère était quelqu'un de bien qui a du faire des choses terribles pour Konoha. Et pour toi. Et j'honorerai sa mémoire, même si je dois être le seul. En partie en m'occupant de toi.

Et peu m'importe ce que diront les autres, Kage ou non. Certains voudront peut être ta mort, mais cela n'arrivera pas. Je ne laisserai jamais personne porter la main sur toi. Moi seul ai ce droit. Si tu dois mourir alors ce sera de ma main. Non, ils ne t'auront pas. Ils n'ont aucun droit sur toi.

Peu m'importent aussi toutes tes protestations et tes dénégations. Je ne te laisserai plus me fuir. Je te pousserai dans tes derniers retranchements et alors je te forcerai à te soumettre. Et je veillerai à ce que tu n'oublie plus jamais à qui tu appartiens. Je l'inscrirai si nécessaire à coups de crocs et de griffes sur ta peau pâle, cette peau attirante que tu dénudes sans vergogne devant des yeux qui ne devraient même pas pouvoir t'observer. J'apposerai ma marque sur toi et veillerai à ce qu'elle y reste.

Quant à tes nouveaux compagnons… Qu'ils restent hors de mon chemin, ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Tu m'as blessé, tu sais, Sasuke, en les choisissant après nous avoir abandonnés. Sakura-chan te pardonnera peut être. Moi non. Je te ferai regretter ça, je te le promets. Et s'ils cherchent à s'interposer entre toi et moi, ils ne vivront pas assez longtemps pour s'en mordre les doigts. J'épargnerai peut être la fille, Karin. Peut être. Tobi m'a dit qu'elle était une Uzumaki, de la lignée de ma mère. Une cousine, en quelque sorte. Un membre de ma famille encore en vie… pour cela, elle vivra. Peut être. Une personne mourra quoi qu'il en soit. Tobi m'a également dit, même si je ne sais pas comment il l'a su, que tu avais ramené Orochimaru. Je devrais ne pas apprécier, mais c'est le contraire. Je pense même à te remercier. Je vais pouvoir avoir le plaisir de le tuer moi-même, comme ça. Parce que c'est à cause de lui que tu es parti. Mais surtout, surtout, parce qu'il a convoité une chose qui ne lui appartenait pas : toi. Il a voulu ton corps, l'a marqué, et s'il pensait l'avoir regretté je vais me faire un plaisir de lui faire comprendre son erreur…

Tu seras à moi, Sasuke, et si tu te noies dans tes ténèbres, alors je serai ta lumière. Mon âme en a encore bien assez pour deux. Peut être même que je l'ai toujours su, au fond, que j'allais devoir briller pour deux. J'ai appris à le faire et j'ai fait des stocks, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si vraiment la lumière t'aveugle, si les ténèbres te plaisent tant que ça, alors je t'enfermerai quelque part, dans un endroit sombre, où je serai le seul à pouvoir me rendre… cette solution réjouit la part sombre de mon âme, je le sens. Même Kurama ricane dans son coin, visiblement assez emballé. C'est vrai qu'il sera avec nous par procuration… bah, tant qu'il reste bien sagement à sa place, je pourrai le supporter. Il est également une partie de moi à présent.

Le soleil se lève finalement et ses rayons m'aveuglent momentanément. Je porte une main à mon visage, pour protéger mes yeux et je me lève, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Je sais que tu es là, Sasuke. Pas très loin. Je peux presque te sentir.

Prépare, toi Sasuke.

Tu es mon obsession, tu l'as toujours été, depuis le premier jour, je le reconnais aujourd'hui. Une obsession dangereuse, qui peut devenir mortelle si elle n'est pas satisfaite. Tu es à moi, et je ne te laisserai plus jamais m'échapper.

Prépare-toi, Sasuke.

Prépare-toi, parce que j'arrive…

Fin

Alors ? verdict ?

Et oui, vous avez bien lu et bien compris, si couple il y avait, ça serait bien du Naru x Sasu. Je suis finalement venue aux classiques… inversés XD


End file.
